A bicycle headset is an assembly of components on a bicycle that provides support and stability to the bicycle steer tube while it rotates within the bicycle head tube. A standard bicycle headset assembly is defined in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/346,774 to Ma; Yun (Shimano). It states that a typical bicycle headset has two cups that are pressed into the top and bottom of the head tube and bearings to provide low friction contact between the cups and the steer tube.
Generally, there are two types of threadless headsets: Conventional threadless headsets and internal-headset systems (can include but is not limited to zero-stack, integrated-with-cups, semi-Integrated, or low profile systems). Conventional threadless headsets use frame races that are pressed into the bike headtube, while internal-headset systems use pressed cups that act as a holder for the bearings. The races and cups have flanges allowing them to mate to the outer edge of the top and bottom of the headtube in the axial direction. Headsets that utilize pressed races or pressed cups are compatible with the locking mechanism specified in this invention.
The locking mechanism for a bicycle headset defined in this invention allows the cyclist (user of the bicycle) to quickly and easily enable or disable the rotation of the bicycle's handlebars. The option to disable handlebar rotation is desired when the cyclist uses a vehicle bicycle rack to transport her bicycle, the cyclist needs to store her bicycle in a small area or hang her bicycle, the cyclist needs to park her bicycle by leaning it against a surface and does not want the bicycle to turn, roll and fall, the cyclist wants to park many bicycles closely together (for retail store bicycle displays, for example).